408 Heartbreak Hotel
by KateB-fan
Summary: Kate y Rick trabajan separados esta vez, ¿el destino o Gates? Igualmente, esto no hace más que complicar las cosas... espero que les guste! T, por las dudas.


**408 "Heartbreak Hotel"**

Rick sonrió luego de recibir la llamada de Kate. Usualmente ella lo llamaba o lo hacía llamar y se encontraban en la escena del crimen, pero, aún cuando las cosas entre ellos se habían puesto un poco incómodas por ese paréntesis y el hecho de que él se quedara a dormir en su casa, ella le había dicho que lo pasaría a buscar. Y eso no podía significar otra cosa que: más contacto íntimo entre ellos. Y Rick no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su auto y ella le sonrió, Rick no pudo evitar pensar que quizás, el momento para ellos había llegado, finalmente.

Se sentó a su lado y se saludaron como todos los días. Ella se dedicó a manejar y él se dedicó a observarla, la notaba diferente. No le habló sobre el caso, y él no se sorprendió, se había acostumbrado a esa relación que ellos tenían ahora, en donde los silencios eran casi tan importantes como las palabras.

Y en un momento en que ella dejó la mano sobre la palanca de cambio un buen rato, Rick aprovechó y deslizó sus dedos, entrelazándolos con los de ella. Rick no se animó a mirarla al principio. Se contentó por darse cuenta de que ella no se había movido ni lo había rechazado.

Rick apretó un poco más la caricia y la escuchó suspirar, o fue algo así, cosa que lo inspiró para finalmente girar la cabeza y mirarla.

Kate lo miraba de tanto en tanto, pero su mirada estaba fija en ambas manos.

-Kate…- dijo él en voz baja y logró que ella lo mirara- ¿podemos hablar un momento?- le dijo y ella asintió. Detuvo el auto luego de estacionarse a un costado y lo soltó colocando ambas manos sobre su falda.

-Esto… esto me está resultando penosamente difícil…- le dijo ella.

-No tiene que ser así…- dijo él y apoyó su mano en el brazo de ella, acariciándola suavemente.

-Tú sabes que no es el momento, Rick…- dijo ella en voz cada vez más baja y quebrada.

-Lo sé… lo único que puedo ofrecerte, Kate… es que tengamos un paréntesis de vez en cuando… solo para esperar el momento adecuado…

-Yo… yo no quiero hacerte sufrir ni sufrir yo…- le dijo ella y miró hacia abajo, insegura.

-Kate…- le dijo él y levantó su mano hasta acariciar su cara y ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto- hagamos un paréntesis ahora…- le rogó y ella acercó su cuerpo al de él y mirando hacia abajo lo buscó con sus labios tentativamente.

Rick la besó despacio, como si temiera lastimarla. Había dulzura y entrega, pero no pasión. Era como si ambos necesitaran, además de la cercanía y el beso en si mismo, la ternura, esa que habían aprendido que cada uno tenía por el otro.

Rick la tomó de la cara y profundizó un poco el beso. Sintió que estaba en el cielo cuando ella suspiró y le permitió el acceso. Se preguntó por qué tenía que pedir permiso o inventar una historia para poder besarla… por qué tenía que ser tan complicado… la única respuesta que encontró fue que así era Kate… y que él la amaba, así, como era…

Cuando él quiso acordar, era ella quien lo besaba, ahora con un poco más de intensidad y él relajó bajo su boca. Durante unos segundos, claro, porque cada segundo que pasaba, la intensidad iba en aumento y Rick se sorprendió cuando su mano cobró vida propia y se deslizó por debajo de la campera de cuero que Kate llevaba puesta, y por debajo de su remera de algodón blanca para acariciar su abdomen.

Kate jadeó y separó su boca de la de él, apoyando su frente sobre la suya, con los ojos cerrados, como si quisiera grabar ese recuerdo en su memoria para siempre…

-No puedo, Rick… no puedo hacer esto…- dijo en voz baja y tomó su cara con ambas manos y besó su mejilla con cariño, luego lo miró a los ojos y por fin se separó de él, tratando de no mirarlo más.

-Sin embargo yo creo que si puedes… y también quieres… tu mente es la que te dice que esto está mal… pero tu corazón y cada centímetro de piel en tu cuerpo te dicen que es tu cabeza la que está mal…

-No lo se…- dijo ella y suspiró, encendiendo otra vez el auto.

-Como quieras…- dijo él un poco molesto.

-Necesito que me ayudes… para mi es importante tenerte cerca, contar contigo… y por ahora es lo único que te puedo ofrecer… yo no te pido que me esperes… solo que no te alejes…- dijo ella y esperó su mirada para saber si él aprobaba lo que ella le pedía.

-Está bien…- suspiró él y trató de sonreír.

No hablaron más del tema hasta que llegaron a la escena, Kate estaba algo inquieta y expectante, él actuaba como siempre…

* * *

Un buen rato más tarde, Kate entró a la sala de descanso y suspiró. Estaba cansada. Cansada de sentir que todo el mundo a su alrededor estaba en su contra. Incluso Gates.

¿Qué había entendido Castle de todo lo que ella le había pedido? ¿Había sido a propósito que se fuera a Atlantic City justo cuando ella le había dicho que lo quería cerca?

Kate se sentó con el café en la mano y trató de concentrarse en el caso y en no extrañarlo tanto. Inconscientemente, levantó la mano mientras leía y deslizó sus dedos sobre sus labios, recordando el beso que él le había dado un momento antes…

Durante todo el día intercambiaron opiniones sobre el caso. Pero ella solo llamó y recibió llamadas de Ryan y Esposito. Él parecía no estar interesado en que hablaran. Y eso le dolió a ella aún más…

Ella no creía que él se hubiese ofendido por su rechazo, porque en realidad no lo había sido del todo… y usualmente, Castle era más transparente, si algo no le gustaba, Kate se daba cuenta instantáneamente. Y eso, claro, no había pasado.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y ella buscaba la forma de traerlo de vuelta sin éxito. Hasta incluso le había lanzado la idea a Gates, desinteresadamente, pero Gates la había rechazado amablemente.

Por eso, ante la primera posibilidad que tuvo de escaparse para "ayudar" a sus compañeros, a Kate no le faltaron deseos de salir corriendo a su encuentro…

Y había sentido una rara sensación de bienestar cuando lo había visto allí, vestido de Elvis. Con ese traje que lo hacía verse tan, distinto…

Pero él parecía distante, parecía no querer mirarla, ni prestarle atención. Y lo que era peor, parecía no sentir lo que ella sentía… Kate lo había extrañado como loca todo el día y no había podido dejar de pensar en él… y a él parecía no importarle.

Kate le habló normalmente, no deseaba que se le notara la necesidad que tenía de él. El caso fue resuelto a su regreso pero cuando aún estaban en Atlantic City, Kate no pudo evitar acercarse a él.

-Hey…- dijo y trató de sonreír, los nervios la estaban matando- creo que funcionó bien el equipo hoy…- le dijo y él la miró, sus ojos perdidos en los de ella por un breve instante.

-Creo que si…

-De todas formas… te extrañé…- le dijo y se ruborizó un poco y él apartó la vista para no dejarse llevar por lo que sus palabras le provocaban.

-Bueno… recientemente he aprendido que uno no puede tener siempre lo que quiere…- le dijo y luego si, la volvió a mirar.

Kate sintió un vacío en su pecho que se esforzó en ocultar. Él estaba muy herido y todo era por su culpa… por sus dudas… por su estupidez, una estupidez que no podía controlar...

-¿Te molesta que nos quedemos? Ryan merece una verdadera despedida de soltero…- le dijo en tono impersonal.

-Para nada… yo los cubro…- pudo decir ella antes de girar en redondo para irse.

Rick la observó irse con un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que no era la mejor forma con todo lo que estaba sucediendo… pero necesitaba tomar algo de distancia de ella. Kate tenía que comprender que un sentimiento como el que ambos compartían, no podía echarse a perder por sus dudas…

Kate caminó hacia su auto con lágrimas en los ojos. Todavía tenía trabajo que hacer y encima volvía a New York sola… y lo peor de todo era que Castle estaba comenzando a cansarse de ella… y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada al respecto…

* * *

**No me maten. Kate necesitaba algo así para su colapso en el próximo capítulo. Espero que les guste, ¡esto se solucionará pronto! ¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
